


The Corners of my Mind

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Ficlet, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: After a car accident, Sansa is scrambling to regain her memories. Nothing seems to be working.





	The Corners of my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet for the free choice day of the Jonsa Spring Challenge

“What about this one, love?” Catelyn said in a soft voice that for some reason had really started to grate on Sansa; she was suffering memory loss, that’s all. There was no reason to treat her as if she were made from finely spun glass.

Sansa sighed and took the offered photograph before her brows lowered in concerntration. Happy, smiling faces grinned up at her from the glossy image. It looked as though they were on the beach; all sun-speckled freckles and sea salt hair. The first person she noticed was herself - the Sansa that existed before the car accident that robbed her of her memories. Next, she realised she was looking at the one they call ‘Robb’ - he didn’t live with Ned and Catelyn anymore but he’s been to visit, telling her tales of apparent mischief they’d gotten up to under their parent’s noses. Sansa couldn’t recall any of it.

The other person in the photograph was Arya - the scrappy little sister. People keep saying how Sansa and she have a _unique_ relationship - at each others throats one minute and willing to go to war to defend each other the next.

She _hates_ this - the pressure she can feel weighing down on her from watchful eyes, all waiting, hoping that a spark will be ignited and everything will fall into place. They’ll get _their_ Sansa back and not this imposter with no history.

Everything that’s _handed_ to her, _shown_ to her, _mentioned_ to her, as a prompt to jump-start her memory feels like she’s feeling it out with a blindfold over her eyes. She’s robbed of her sight and numbly touching, feeling at mystery objects, trying to guess what they were.

Huffing in frustration, Sansa’s about to hand the photo back with a shake of her head, the words ‘ _no, I don’t remember that_ ’ on the very tip of her tongue, when she notices something in the background of the image - or rather, she notices someone - a boy who looks to be the same age as her older brother, with a head of dark curly hair. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and sunglasses as he looks to be avoiding the camera and scratching awkwardly at his stubbled jaw.

“Hmm?” Catelyn says, leaning in and looking over Sansa’s shoulders. “Oh, that’s Jon... Jon Snow... Robb’s best friend.” The older woman moved to take a better look at Sansa’s expression, her eyes flitting between her daughter and the image in her hands. “Do you remember him darling?”

 _Jon Snow_ , Sansa thinks, _Jon Snow, Jon Snow_... “I... I think I do... does he... does he have a dog?”

“ _Yes_!” Her mother gasped, this being the first memory Sansa had conjured herself since she awoke in that hospital bed three weeks ago, “a white German Shepherd called Ghost! _Oh my darling girl!_ ” She wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close to her chest and kissing the crown of her head. “You remembered! You _remembered_!”

Sansa continued to stare at the dark haired boy in the background of the photo as she felt the slight stutter of breath in her mother’s chest, biting back a sob.

“Can I see him?” Sansa asks into the floral scented cashmere sweater of Catelyn Stark.

“I’ll phone him!” Her mother sniffs, wiping away a happy tear, and reaching for her bag.

Sansa’s still in a fog of images that she’s not sure are even memories or just pure fabrication when she hears her mother’s voice come closer.

“...she remembers you Jon!... I know! I know!... talk to her, _please_... perhaps you’ll help her...”

All of a sudden, her mother’s phone is thrust between her face and the photo. She tentatively raises it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello... Sansa?”

A rush of... _something_... pours into her ear and swills around her brain. It’s sweet and thick, smooth and honey-rich. _His voice_ , she realises, _I know his voice!_

“I...” she stutters, the feeling of familiarity an alien one since she’d awoken with no memories, not even of her own family. “I _know_ you,” Sansa marvels, her voice a cracked whisper.

She can practically hear the smile in his voice on the other end. “You do.”

“Can I see you?” The words are out before she can even think to retain them.

“I’ll book a flight.”

“A flight?”

“Yeah...I...I live in King’s Landing now, but I’ll book the next flight if... if you want to see me?”

He sounds excited and yet unsure and Sansa’s at a loss as to why that might be. “Yes,” she breathes down the phone, “Yes please, Jon.”


End file.
